Secret Valentine
by Lizzy85cec
Summary: It's the week leading up to Valentine's Day, and Elena starts getting these presents. Stereotypical presents or weird presents or both, but they're signed "Your Valentine". The big day rolls around, and it's Katherine. E/K-Be warned! M for Mature.


**_Alright peeps, If you're reading this fic you should know that I wrote it for a dear friend of mine SweetWillowTree :) for the LJ TVD Mixer Valentine's Day Exchange. Be warned it is a Elena/Katherine Pairing. Hope you like it my friend and didn't dissapoint you._**

_**Here's her prompt:** So, it's the week leading up to Valentine's Day, and Elena starts getting these presents. Stereotypical presents or weird presents or both, but they're signed "Your Valentine". The big day rolls around, and it's Katherine. __Yeah, Elena/Katherine, with a lot of build up, because we all know that Elena wouldn't just drop Stefan and/or Damon at a moments notice._

**_Thank you in advance for taking the time to read, and please don't forget to review!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Secret Valentine<em>**

* * *

><p><em>You may find this strange, but I'll admit to <em>_you __that it's nothing new to __me __what I feel for you. There for, I wanted to leave you a little gift. The first of more to come._

_-Your Valentine_

That was the first note she received come February 1st. She'd woken up like she had any other day of the week to walk into her bathroom and find this basket with her favorite fragrance from Bath & Body Works. It was the lotion, it was the shower gel, it was the body spray. The tiny gift left her more than excited as she took them out to use that day. As she lathered her skin up, she couldn't help but feel a little wicked. Someone had gone into the trouble to find a way to leave that in her bathroom for her to find and she couldn't help but feel slightly special.

The rest of the day she wracked her mind of clues as to who could be doing this, but no one really jump out. She felt like Stefan was way past really doing anything nice for her, and though Damon had always been interested, he'd never showed his affection like this. It was new, it was nerve wracking, but she would wait.

/

A couple of days later after arriving home from school, Elena picked up some take out menus to settle on ordering pizza for the night. She knew she wasn't much of a cook, but at the very least she would make sure they were all fed. When the door bell rang, she was sure it was food, but found a delivery man holding a box and a clip board as he asked, "Elena Gilbert?"

Elena nodded, "Yes, that'd be me..."

"Package" he held it out to her, "Sign here."

And so she did, taking the package from him carrying it with her inside. She sat there momentarily staring at box wondering, who the hell would her her something, but waiting long enough, she tore through the tape and brown paper to find a stripped pink box with the words Victoria Secret on it. Her heart drummed in her chest, anything relating to that franchise spoke of sex. So when tentatively opened the box, taking out the tissue paper, to reveal purple silky material, she felt herself flush. Inside was a matching set of bra and panties, seductively revealing on the breasts and paired with a matching garter that could be attached to thigh highs.

Trying to calm her nerves at the thoughts this inspired, she found a note on the bottom of the box that she grabbed and read.

_Maybe slightly bold of me to assume you'd let me see you in this, but one can dream. Hope you like it either way._

_-Your Valentine_

/

A few other days went by and she got out of the bathroom to find a new bottled fragrance on her dresser with a note. Elena smiled, quite enjoying that someone seemed to want to make sure that she was, at the very least, wanted. Elena wondered there for a moment if this person had somehow known that she wasn't looking forward to this month because of the excessive love in the air.

Her situation with Stefan was odd and didn't make sense, though she still held the memory of the man she use to love, and then there was Damon. And what could she say about him really. He was hot one day and he was cold the other. Somewhere in the back of her mind she hoped that these little gifts where from him, but it just felt so much unlike him. Unfortunately she would have to wait, probably till Valentine's Day, to see if her secret Valentine would show themselves.

Either way, pushing those thoughts out of her mind, she picked up the note attached to the elegant light pink bottle to read.

_This is what I imagine your skin would smell like. Like the sweet smell of unique rose petals, maybe one day you'll let me have a little taste._

_-Your Valentine_

Elena's heartbeat sky rocketted at the idea of her secret valentine running the fleshy muscle of their tongue over her skin, already making her ache in want.

/

Not too late after she received her last gift, she received another. More typical that the ones before, but she loved it just the same. This one though, she'd woken up to find it on her night stand. Fiery red roses in an elegant base and a heart shaped Godiva box of chocolates. She beamed at the sight. She practically shot up from her bed to smell the flowers, loving the way their unique sent made her stomach flutter. Her valentine had probably picked these out specially for her and that excited her. In more ways than one. Taking one of the roses out to take with her that day, she reached for the box of chocolates and picked one out to put it in her mouth. She yummed at the way it literally melted in her mouth. There was nothing like it for her, chocolate was her addiction.

On the arrangement she found a note and she almost hesitated at wanting to read what it said inside. The messages were the simplests of things, and yet, she felt so attached to this person who she could not pinpoint who it was. Slowly though, she began to open the paper and began reading.

_With the holiday nearing, I figured I should cover all the essentials. Flowers and candy. Well chocolate in your case, I know how much you love it. Hope the rich cocoa melts in your mouth like I want you to melt for me._

_-Your Valentine_

Elena gulped at the last sentence because that sounded a lot dirtier in her mind. Maybe that's what her valentine had intended. At this point she thought she wasn't going to care who it was, because with mere words she was getting hot and needy of relief she didn't have at the moment.

/

The day before Valentine's Day, Elena got home and went up straight into her room to change out of her clothes into something more comfortable. What she did not expect to find though, was a silk red bow attached to her closet's doors with an envelop hanging from it. Her heart palpitated, another gift, she thought anxiously, but before proceeding to open the doors she took the envelope, pulled out a note where a hotel key card fell. She stood there stunned, that could only mean one thing.

She picked up the card from the floor, glancing at the note that said.

_Inside the closet you will find my last token of appreciation for you. Wear it for me, if you want to know who I am. I will be waiting in the suite ready to make you night._

_-Will you be my Valentine?_

With trembling legs and arms, Elena walked to her closet pulling it open to find the most beautiful strapless red dress she'd ever seen. She grabbed it and held it against her, looking at herself in the mirror. It was simple, black bow right under her bossom, slightly flary skirt, though she sould tell it would probably fit her a bit tight on her behind. Perhaps that was the point, she considered blushing. Part of her felt like meeting her valentine could not be safe and yet, the other felt like she'd regretted it if she didn't. Quickly making up her mind, she decided, tomorrow she would meet her valentine.

/

Elena walked into the hotel room nervous, because she was about to find out who her Secret Valentine was. She didn't know what to expect really, the only thing she knew from the gifts, were that some had been sweet and yet the others, overly kinky and sexy. It excited her in ways she didn't know. But that is why when the last note stated if she wanted to know who it was, she should use the room card attatched. And so here she was, walking into a lightly lit room where she saw petals on the bed, an ice bucket with champagne, and chocolate covered strawberries. She grinned.

Stepping further into the romantic room, she noticed a note on the bed, she picked up and opened it. Her whole body trembled when she read the words.

'_I want you.' _

Plain, simple, direct. And then she felt someone's presence at her back. Elena smiled expectantly, these last few days she felt like they'd been playing the _let me see how turn on I can get you game_, and she was really really, desperate.

She closed her eyes when her hair was swept away over her shoulder caressingly and kisses were being trailed down the back of her neck and shoulder. She moaned, her skin prickling with growing anticipation, these lips were soft and different, but she was too filled with lust to care. She'd been wanting to meet her Valentine for so long she couldn't wait anymore.

Elena tried to turn around and face the person making her body sing, but she was stopped. Hands trailing down her soft curves, cupping her breasts just slightly to make them perk in attention, and then a hand was travelling down her stomach, heading south between her legs. Disturbingly slow for how desperate she was, but she closed her eyes enjoying the feel anyway, throwing her head back. She was so hot for her Valentine she was aching. But the moment that those fingers rubbed over the material of her dress and then under it to the silky lingerie picked out for her, she groaned loudly.

"Oh God..."

And she couldn't take it anymore, she moved away and turned around to face the reason of her delicious torture. To her not so happy surprise, she froze. She hadn't known who she expect it to be, but being face with someone as if looking in a mirror was creepy. Or was it? Her mind contradicted.

"What's wrong Elena...?" Katherine purred, "Disappointed that I'm not Stefan?" she moved closer, "Or better yet, Damon?"

"This is a new low Katherine, even for you!" Elena growled frustrated, "Why would you do this, what do you get out of this...?"

"First..." the vampire stepped closer, "I know you liked it, and second, what makes you think that I'm not serious about this..." she hovered over Elena's form. She could tell she was breathing hard and was aroused just as much as she was. She could smell it, and it was so sweet.

Elena got angry and pushed against her, "Your out of your mind!" and she was walking away until Katherine pinned her against the wall, making her face her.

"I know you want me..." Katherine purred seductively, "Its perfuming the air Elena and it's intoxicating" her hands began to reach for the hem of her dress to pull it up, stroking her thighs teasingly, "Tell me to stop..." she told her, lips gracing Elena's.

Her heart pulsating out of her chest, and she knew she couldn't. God, she'd never been this turned on in her entire life and so she pushed her lips into Katherine's to taste her. At the very least, just once.

They both hummed into the kiss as their tongues meshed with one another. Elena couldn't get it out of her head how good she tasted. She tasted of strawberries and... something. It was sweet, yet spicy and she could get enough of it. Her hand in her curls pulling her close as Katherine became just a tad rougher from the action, obviously liking it. Katherine already pert breasts brushed against Elena's and she couldn't help the whimper that escaped her.

"Touch me..." Katherine coached, because she was sure she'd never been with a girl before, grabbing one of her hands and bringing it to her breasts showing her how, "Just like this." When Elena did as told, still kissing her while kneading her breast and twirling the bud between her thumb and forefinger, made Katherine hiss in delight.

"Mmmmrrrrr..." she let out, "Don't stop..."

She nodded vaguely as her kneck was being showered with delicious licks and nips, hearing her underwear being torn and fingers were soon on her. Elena gasped needily, Katherine rubbed her clit making her moan, passing her fingers over her wet slit, making her snarl.

"Ommph! You're SO wet..." Katherine's face shifted from her arousal between the human and vampire, "Tell me it's because of me..."

"It is..." Elena bucked into her hand wanting more, "Please, please, I need..."

"I know what you need" Katherine let out inserting a finger, then two, then three. Pumping her amazingly tight heat as her juices coated her fingers.

Unknown to Elena why, she began undressing Katherine at a desperate pace. She let her, she just wanted so much to make her feel what she was feeling. Kissing Katherine's nipples and biting them bluntly made Katherine cry out in pleasure, and now she was just as needy as Elena was. But she wanted to make her come first and so she kissed down her body reaching her throbbing heat swirling her tongue around the swollen bud nestled between her nether lips before taking it into her mouth while pumping her fingers more forcebly into her.

Elena's legs literally wanted to buckle under the intense emotions. Her body was writhing with pleasure just bordering that cataclysmic end that she wanted. So when Katherine curled her fingers inside her hitting _that_spot, all she saw was lights and fading bright colors. Her body burst from all the tension she'd been feeling and the orgasmic pleasure had her melting into a pool of jelly.

The vampire was very proud of herself, but she could still feel that pulsating need between her legs. She was about to insinuate something to Elena as she was still panting hard, when she grabbed her hand leading her to the bed saying, "Let me help you with that." And she'd ran her tongue over her lips seeing the moist evidence of Katherine's arousal.

Katherine soon laid on the bed waiting to see what the innocent Elena would do, and then she was stripping before her. It made Katherine that much wetter, when she could appreciate the purple lingerie that she'd bought her, or what was left of it, and was about to take it off she shook her head, "Keep it on..."

Elena nodded climbing on to the bed with her crawling over her body capturing her mouth with hers. Elena noticed that Katherine liked it rough and so she made sure to give her that. Katherine didn't touch her this time, she allowed Elena to kiss her, lave down her neck, biting hotly over her collar bone and chest. Swirling her tongue over the pink erect buds before nibbling them, then made her way down to Katherine's womanly folds. Elena tasted her tentatively, since this was her first time, and found that she enjoyed it. What she enjoyed more though, were the sounds Katherine was making letting her know that she was doing it right. As she began to explore with her tongue and insert a finger into her, she felt Katherine's hands thread through her hair holding her encouringly. She was almost grinding against her mouth and that spurred her on. She doubled her efforts, her tongue and fingers alternatingly as she fucked her as best as she could.

"Ugh, Elena..." Katherine cried and guided her fingers. Both of their fingers suddenly inside to tell her exactly how, and when she got the hang of it, she thrashed on the bed, Elena pumping her fingers in and out of her leaking core and once Elena sucked on her clit hard, she came. Walls clamping onto her fingers as she continued to thrust helping her ride it out. It had been amazingly hot and she didn't know how the hell it was that she wanted to do it again.

Elena then decided to sit up and lay next to Katherine as her rational mind caught up with her actions. In all honesty, she didn't want to analyze this today; all she wanted to do was feel. But she was sure after this night; she would never do it again. She could argue with herself over it, but it was just final. And suddenly she felt the need to let Katherine know.

"Katherine?" she began.

"I know…" Katherine glanced at her with a mischievous smirk, "that's what we all say."

Elena was about to argue with her that she was being truthful, but she went on.

"Why don't I just open that champagne and you let me show you how talented I am with chocolate covered strawberries."

Her heart skipped a beat, she didn't know what would happen after today, but she sure as hell was going to enjoy the rest of the night. This day had been a hell of a Valentines.


End file.
